Sayonara Tou-san, Kaa-san
by Hanamiru
Summary: Pemuda itu bertemu kembali dengan kedua orang tuanya yang seharusnya sudah lama tiada, dan dapat berkumpul kembali dengan sang rival abadinya, lengkap sudah impiannya selama ini. Memiliki keluarga dan teman-teman yang sempurna. Namun tempat seharusnya pemuda itu berada bukan disini, pemuda itu terjebak dalam sebuah dimensi kebahagiaan.../Re-Publish/minta RnR'nya? \(*u*)/


**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author © Hanamiru**

**Pairing : Nothing ^^**

**Genre : Family and Friendship**

**Rate : KT**

**Warning : Typo's, beberapa chara yang OOC, EYD, dan lain sebagainya.**

**Summary :**

Pemuda itu bertemu kembali dengan kedua orang tuanya yang seharusnya sudah lama tiada, dan dapat berkumpul kembali dengan sang rival abadinya, lengkap sudah impiannya selama ini. Memiliki keluarga dan teman-teman yang sempurna. Namun tempat seharusnya pemuda itu berada bukan disini, pemuda itu terjebak dalam sebuah dimensi kebahagiaan...

**\^0^Happy Reading^0^/**

.

.

.

...

Sore hari yang indah, dimana matahari mulai membenamkan dirinya di ufuk barat sana. Begitu pula dengan suasana di sebuah desa daun tersembunyi, begitu riang dan gembira...

Para warga serta anak-anak mengelilingi jalan itu, jalan utama desa Konoha yang terhubungkan langsung pada gedung Hokage. Dan salah satu di antara mereka adalah seorang pemuda dengan penampilan lumayan kusut, rambut pirangnya yang sedikit berantakan, sepertinya pemuda tersebut baru saja melaksanakan misi dan sudah selesai melapor pada sang Hokage.

Pemuda yang di ketahui bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu berjalan dengan lesu, iris _sapphire_nya pun menatap dengan sendu kakinya yang nampak terus berjalan. Lengan kirinya ia masukan ke dalam saku celana, sedangkan tangan kanannya nampak memegang gagang es yang kini tengah ia kulum.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto membuang gagang es tersebut dengan asal dan menatap langit sore yang bewarna jingga keunguan. Ia tersenyum tipis, senyum miris dengan perasaan rindu begitu dalam pada orang-orang yang ia sayangi, orang-orang yang telah mengorbankan nyawa demi dirinya dan desa.

Setelah cukup lama termenung, pemuda itu menggelengkan kepala cepat dan segera kembali berjalan menuju apartemennya yang berada di lantai 2 paling ujung tersebut.

.

"_Tadaima_..." ucap Naruto lirih.

"_Okaerinasai_, Naruto."

Pemuda itu mendongak, dengan iris _sapphire_nya yang membelalak kaget.

Pertemuan kembali bersama orang tuanya yang seharusnya sudah tiada, ia secara bertahap merasa senang dan senang.

Sang ibu yang seharusnya sudah lama tiada, kini menatapnya dengan lembut seraya tersenyum. "_Ikuze_, Naruto. Minato sudah menunggu kita untuk makan malam."

"_Tou-san_?" gumam Naruto. Pemuda itu masih belum bisa mencerna kejadian barusan, bukankah kedua orang tuanya sudah tewas saat penyerangan Kyuubi?

Namun untuk saat ini Naruto tidak ingin ambil pusing, ia melangkah dan mengikuti sang ibu. Tersenyum penuh arti, kebersamaan bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya, adalah salah satu impian terbesar dari pemuda itu.

"Yo, Naruto!"

Naruto berhenti melangkah, bukankah suara itu adalah suara...

"Jiraiya-_sensei_!"

"Lama tidak berjumpa, haha!" tawa sang pria berusia lanjut itu seraya tertawa lebar.

"Naruto, sini." seorang pria dengan perawakan yang hampir sama dengan Naruto menepuk-nepuk bangku kosong di sebelahnya. Mengisyaratkan agar pemuda itu duduk di sampingnya.

Naruto mengangguk, duduk bersebelahan dengan sang ayah adalah keinginannya. Saat ini ketiga orang yang berharga baginya tepat berada di hadapannya, Kushina... Minato... dan Jiraiya...

"Ini makanannya~" Kushina menaruh makanan di atas meja makan dengan cekatan. Celemek masih setia berada di tubuhnya yang ramping.

Kushina menarik nafas, nampak ingin melanjutkan ucapannya. "—Dan untuk Naruto, _kaa-san _sudah buatkan ramen kesukaan mu."

_Sapphire_ Naruto nampak berbinar. "Aku mauuu!"

"_Ne_, Kushina... sifat mu tidak berubah dari dulu, ya." ucap Jiraiya tersenyum tipis.

"Begitulah." ujar Minato. Tangannya ia telungkupkan di atas meja.

Kushina duduk tepat di samping Jiraiya dan berhadapan langsung dengan Minato, wajahnya nampak lebih cerah dan berbinar dari biasanya. "Minna, ayo makan!"

Semuanya mengambil sumpit seraya berkata. "_Ittedakimasu_!"

.

**Sedangkan di lain dimensi...**

Seorang wanita berlari di sepanjang gedung kantor Hokage, sambil mendekap seekor babi bewarna merah muda di dadanya, ia menelusuri koridor tersebut hingga sampai pada lantai paling atas. Ruangan Hokage.

"Tsunade-_sama_!" pekik wanita itu tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

Wanita paruh baya yang di panggil Tsunade tersebut pun tersedak sakenya sendiri. "Uhuk-uhuk! A-ada apa, Shizune?!"

"_Sumimasen_, membuat anda tersedak. Tapi ini sungguh gawat!" ujar wanita bernama Shizune tersebut. Rembut hitam pendeknya nampak sedikit bergoyang seiring dengan bergeraknya sang empunya.

"Cepat katakan pada ku!" titah Tsunade.

Shizune nampak mengatur nafasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjelaskan. "N-Naruto-_kun_, d... dia..."

Tsunade menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Ada apa dengan bocah itu?"

"N-Naruto-_kun_, dia hilang saat menajalankan misi!"

"_N-NANI_?!" Tsunade menggebrak meja dengan kencang. "Cepat panggil team serta divisi pelacak Konoha, sekarang!"

"_H-hai_!"

.

"_Yare-yare_, Yakiniku~" gumam seorang pemuda dengan postur tubuh yang berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang lain —Akimichi Chouji.

"A-apa ada yang melihat Naruto-_kun_? S... sejak tadi aku tidak melihatnya." tanya seorang kunoichi dengan surai indigonya yang panjang menjuntai kebawah —Hyuuga Hinata.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak melihat anak itu." jawab seorang temannya yang bercepol dua —Tenten.

"Kita tidak bisa melanjutkan acara ini jika salah satu teman kita tidak ada." sahut seorang pemuda yang berada di barisan paling belakang. Rambut _raven_nya nampak bergoyang seiring dengan berhembusnya angin malam —Uchiha Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau kita susul ke rumahnya?" seorang gadis bergaya rambut _pony tail _sedikit mencondongkan tubuh rampingnya pada kedua temannya —Yamanaka Ino.

Kunoichi bersurai indigo —Hinata— dan gadis bercepol—Tenten— mengangguk setuju, kemudian mereka berdua menoleh pada teman-temannya yang lain, meminta persetujuan pada teman-temannya.

"Tapi, kita tak bisa ke rumahnya tengah malam seperti ini, tidak sopan pada Minato-_sama_ dan Kushina-_sensei_." ucap salah seorang shinobi lainnya dengan gaya rambut di kuncir seperti nanas —Nara Shikamaru.

"Benar juga, ku rasa kita harus merayakan hal ini besok." ujar Tenten yang tepat berada di samping pemuda nanas itu.

**Naruto POV's**

.

"Naruto, sebaiknya kau tidur. Kau pasti lelah karena telah menyelesaikan misi tingkat S pertama mu, kan?" ucap ibu ku dengan lembut. Ia merangkul ku seraya menuntun ku pada kamar ku sendiri, ku rasa apartemen ku ini berukuran lebih besar dari yang biasa ku tempati.

Aku mengangguk bersemangat, hari ini adalah hari paling membahagiakan bagi ku. Dapat bertemu dengan ibu dan ayah, serta Jiraiya-_sensei_...

"_Oyasuminasai_, Naruto..." ucap ibu ku seraya menutup pintu perlahan. Aku hanya menangguk dan segera berbaring di atas tempat tidur ku, aku memejamkan mata. Ku harap aku akan terus bisa merasakan perasaan seperti ini.

Dalam pejaman mata, aku berusaha untuk dapat segera tidur, namun ternyata aku memang belum memiliki rasa kantuk sama sekali. Dengan segera aku membuka kembali iris _sapphire _ku.

_Naruto, sebaiknya kau tidur. Kau pasti lelah karena telah menyelesaikan misi tingkat S pertama mu, kan?_

Ucapan ibu kembali terngiang di kepala ku, lelah? Misi pertama tingkat S?. Aku menautkan kedua alis ku bertanda bahwa aku sedang berpikir serius.

"Misi tingkat S? Bukankah aku sedang... hei! Kenapa aku bisa?!" bagaikan tersadar akan sesuatu. aku segera mengubah posisi ku menjadi duduk, mata ku sedikit terbuka lebar.

"Bukankah aku sedang melaksanakan misi tingkat S?" gumam ku seraya mengusap dagu dengan sebelah lengan ku.

**Flashback...**

.

Saat itu, aku tengah berlari dengan cukup kencang melompati satu demi satu dahan pohon yang besar. Mata ku terus menatap dengan fokus ke depan tanpa memperhatikan keadaan kedua rekan tim ku di belakang, Sakura dan Sai.

Kemudian, kami berhenti di sebuah lapangan terbuka. Dan aku yang memang saat itu berada paling depan langsung menyiapkan kuda-kuda ku, bersiaga kalau saja musuh di hadapan ku saat ini menyerang.

"Ku mohon, jangan gegabah, Naruto..." ucap Sakura. Pandangan gadis itu tetap fokus menatap ke depan.

Aku hanya mengangguk, tanpa ku sadari musuh yang ku ketahui adalah seorang Anbu dari desa Yuugakure menyerang ke arah ku dengan cepat. Namun aku lebih cepat darinya sehingga aku dapat menangkis serangannya.

Ku dapati Sai telah mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. "_Nipou chouju giga_."

"_SHANNAROO_!" teriakan Sakura masuk ke dalam indera pendengar ku. Aku mengalihkan pandangan ku sejenak pada Sakura, ku rasa saat ini aku harus segera melompat dan menghindar, karena kalau tidak aku bisa ikut remuk dan hancur seperti tanah yang saat ini ia hancurkan dengan tinjunya.

Tepat saat aku melompat, aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang menghunus pada perut ku. Dan itu rasanya sakit sekali.

"Ugh..." rintih ku menahan rasa sakit dan nyeri di sekitar perut.

Sekarang aku telah berada di atas dahan pohon yang besar, masih meringis menahan sakit. Tubuh ku sedikit bergetar kerenanya, dari sini aku dapat melihat Sakura dan Sai yang masih terus bertarung dengan seorang musuh, tunggu. Bukankah musuh kami ada 2? Lalu yang satu lagi...

"Kau akan mati."

Mata ku terbuka lebar, terkejut ketika mendengar suara berat seorang yang berada di belakang ku saat.

JLEB!

"Aaarrgghhh!" rintih ku kencang. Rasa sakit dan nyeri pada bagian perut ku semakin menjadi.

Orang itu sudah berhasil menghunuskan _katana_ miliknya pada ku, ia menusuk perut ku dari belakang hingga menembus ke depan, dan ku rasa beberapa organ dalam ku sedikit tergores oleh _katana_nya yang tajam.

Aku menatap ke bawah, ternyata bukan hanya satu_ katana_, melainkan 2 katana yang sudah menembus perut ku. Ugh... kesadaran ku mulai terganggu saat ini.

Pandangan ku kabur, aku dapat melihat orang yang telah menusuk ku dengan kedua _katana_nya itu memerintahkan rekannya dengan bahasa isyarat agar segera mundur. Dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian mereka berdua menghilang.

Namun sebelum orang itu pergi, aku dapat merasakan bahwa ia memegang tengkuk ku tadi. Dan itu berhasil membuat rasa sakit ku bertambah, pandangan ku mulai berputar dan kabur, keseimbangan ku oleng, dan aku terjatuh dari atas dahan pohon dengan ketinggian kurang lebih 15 meter.

Hal terakhir yang dapat aku dengar adalah teriakan Sakura dan Sai yang memanggil nama ku. Ku rasa mereka akan sulit menemukan jejak ku dalam keadaan seperti ini. Sedetik kemudian aku merasakan semuanya gelap.

**End of Flashback**

.

"TIDAK!" teriak ku kencang. Tubuh ku telah basah oleh keringat, rambut ku nampak sangat berantakan. Ternyata itu hanya mimpi.

"N-Naruto! Ada apa?!" dengan tergesa-gesa ibu masuk bersama ayah yang berada di sampingnya. Wajah mereka nampak terlihat khawatir.

"Tidak, tadi itu... aku hanya bermimpi buruk." jawab ku berusaha untuk memberikan senyum khas ku. Aku melirik sekilas ke arah satu-satunya jendela yang berada di kamar ku, ternyata sudah pagi hari.

"Benarkah? Tapi wajah mu nampak pucat." ibu mendekat ke arah ku. Dan memegang kening ku lembut, dapat ku rasakan sentuhan dari tangan mulusnya itu penuh dengan... kasih sayang.

Aku hanya mengangguk berusaha untuk menyakinkan pada mereka bahwa aku tidak apa-apa, dan akhirnya mereka pun menyerah dan segera beranjak dari kamar ku.

"Cepatlah mandi dan sarapan, kalau kau merasa tak enak badan bilang saja pada_ kaa-san_, ya!" ucap ibu dan menutup pintu kamar ku. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Selama ini, tidak pernah ada yang memperhatikan kesehatan ku, jika aku sakit. Maka aku sendiri lah yang akan merawat dan memulihkan diri ku. Dan jika aku bermimpi hingga berteriak seperti tadi, tidak akan ada yang menjawab dan menanyai keadaan ku.

Sekali lagi aku tersenyum, berterimakasih pada _kami-sama _karena telah mengizinkan aku untuk merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki keluarga yang utuh. Dan bagaimana rasanya merasakan kasih sayang orang tua.

**End of Naruto POV's**

.

.

Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah yang lebih segar, ia mengenakan sebuah _hakama_ bewarna putih, rambut pirangnya ia biarkan acak-acakan yang menambah kesan _cool_ darinya.

"Naruto, bagaimana rasa masakan _kaa-san_?" tanya Kushina setelah pemuda itu mencicipi sesendok sarapannya.

"Uhm..." Naruto nampak berpikir dengan mengelus dagunya pelan. "Enak sekali, _kaa-san_!"

Iris violet Kushina nampak berbinar. "Benarkah? _Kaa-san _baru pertama kali mencoba memasak ini, lho!"

"Untuk orang yang baru pertama kali mencoba, ku rasa masakan mu ini sangat enak, Kushina." Minato ikut ambil suara. Pemuda itu melahap nasi menggunakan sumpitnya.

"Syukurlah~ akhirnya tak sia-sia aku belajar bersama Mikoto-_chan_." senyum sumringah Kushina kian melebar.

"Mikoto? Dia siapa, _kaa-san_?" tanya Naruto di sela-sela kegiatan melahapnya.

"Naruto, kau itu sangat dekat dengannya. Tidak mungkin kau lupa." Minato menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"S-sungguh, pikiran ku sedikit kacau akibat mimpi semalam..." elak Naruto. Sebuah perasaan janggal mulai merayapi hati pemuda itu.

"Mikoto itu, ibunya Sasuke-_kun_. Kau ingat?" jawab Kushina yang kini mengangkat telunjuk kirinya ke atas.

"Bahkan kau sangat dekat dengannya, Naruto. Dan Mikoto sendiri juga sudah menganggap mu sebagai anaknya, sama seperti Sasuke." Minato menimpali ucapan sang istri.

"T-tunggu dulu! Sasuke? Jadi dia sudah kembali ke Konoha?!" tanya Naruto dengan wajah ceria. Irisnya nampak bersemangat mendengar nama sang sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu.

_Sapphire_ Minato dan violet milik Kushina saling menatap, menunjukan keheranan mereka dengan sifat sang anak.

"Naruto, apa yang kau bicarakan? Sasuke kembali ke Konoha?" Minato nampak tak mengerti dan heran dengan ucapan Naruto.

Naruto yang mendapati pertanyaan dan tatapan kedua orang tuanya seperti itu pun menjadi gelagapan sendiri, perasaan janggal semakin kuat merayapinya. Sebenarnya, apa yang salah?

"A-ah! Tidak-tidak!" Naruto mengibaskan kedua tangannya ke depan. "Pikiran ku sedikit kacau akibat mimpi buruk semalam, jadi beginilah. Hehe!"

Sekali lagi Minato dan Kushina saling tatap, heran dengan kelakuan anaknya yang menurut mereka tiba-tiba aneh.

"Yasudah, ayo kita lanjutkan sarapannya." ajak Kushina mengalihkan pembicaraan.

.

"NARUTO~!",

Sebuah suara beberapa orang serempak memanggil namanya. Pemuda bernama Naruto itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, acara tidur siangnya terganggu akibat sebuah suara kencang yang berasal dari depan rumahnya.

Dengan langkah gontai, dan _hakama_ yang sedikit berantakan. Naruto berjalan ke arah pintu, dan mengintip dari celah-celah lubang kunci siapa yang bertamu siang bolong seperti ini.

Naruto membelalakan matanya sesaat, di depan rumahnya saat ini. Seluruh teman anggota Konoha 11 telah berkumpul dan datang ke apartemennya.

Segera saja Naruto membukakan pintu tersebut, masih dengan mata yang sayu dan gerakan lunglai seperti halnya orang yang baru bangun tidur.

Dengan mengucek sebelah matanya, Naruto berkata. "A-ada apa kalian kesini?"

"Kami ingin mengajak mu makan di kedai Yakiniku bersama, untuk merayakan keberhasilan Shikamaru sebagai Anbu!" jawab Ino riang. _Aquamarine_ miliknya menatap dengan berbinar ke arah Naruto.

Shikamaru? Anbu? Bukan kah saat ini Shikamaru berprofesi sebagai Jonin yang memiliki 3 orang murid? Segala pertanyaan itu berkecamuk di kepala Naruto, ia seperti tidak mengenal lingkungan di sekitarnya.

Tidak ingin salah ucapan seperti tadi pagi, Naruto pun hanya merespon dengan memberikan cengiran khasnya. "Baiklah! Aku ganti baju dulu, ya!"

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto kembali keluar dengan memakai pakaian T-shirt bewarna hitam yang tedapat simbol pusaran khas klan Uzumaki. Serta celana ¼ bewarna orange yang sudah sering ia kenakan. Tak lupa sepatu ninja bewarna hitam di atas mata kaki yang terpasang di kakinya.

"Baiklah, ayo berangkat~!" komando Chouji dengan semangat membara. Yakiniku adalah makanan favoritnya selain kripik kentang.

.

"C-Chouji! Kau jangan mengambil jatah ku, hei!" protes seorang pemuda dengan tato taring bewarna merah di kedua pipinya. Matanya yang berpupil kecil itu menatap dengan jengkel pada teman bertubuh gemuk di hadapannya.

"Aku hanya meminta setengahnya, Kiba." bela Chouji tak ingin kalah. Kini mulut pemuda Akimichi itu telah penuh dengan isi potongan daging Yakiniku.

Anggota Konoha 11 —termasuk Sai— sedang berkumpul di sebuah kedai sederhana yang menjual makanan Yakiniku. Mereka sudah memesan ruangan sendiri untuk tempat mereka berkumpul.

Termasuk bocah pirang Uzumaki itu, Naruto menatap satu persatu teman-temannya. Tak ada yang berbeda...

Namun insting dan perasaannya mengatakan bahwa ia sama sekali tak mengenal mereka, teman-temannya nampak sangat asing baginya.

Tatapan Naruto terhenti di sebuah objek paling sudut ruangan, seorang pemuda berambut biru dongker dengan gaya _raven_nya tengah menikmati Yakiniku dalam diam. Di sebelahnya terdapat seorang kunoichi yang sangat familiar di mata Naruto.

"SASUKE!" pekik Naruto tanpa sadar. Tubuhnya berdiri dan menunjuk pemuda bernama Sasuke itu dengan telunjuknya.

Semua anggota Konoha 11 segera menatap Naruto dengan pandangan heran, suasana mendadak sepi dan hening.

"A-ah, _ano_... maaf, akhir-akhir ini pikiran ku sedikit kacau." sanggah Naruto seraya memamerkan cengiran khasnya dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Dan suasana pun kembali seperti semula, berisik, ricuh dan lainnya...

Merasa semua perhatian teman-temannya telah teralihkan, Naruto segera melesat dan duduk tepat di samping Sasuke. Naruto menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan intens.

"Sasuke, sejak kapan kau kembali ke Konoha?" tanya Naruto. Gaya bahasanya seperti seorang yang tengah menginterogasi pelaku kejahatan.

"Naruto, apa yang kau katakan? Sejak Sasuke-_kun_ lahir ia terus berada di Konoha, keluar Konoha pun hanya untuk sekedar melaksanakan misi." jawab seorang kunoichi dengan surai _soft pink_nya. _Emerald_nya menatap Naruto dengan heran.

Naruto menatap Sakura sekilas dan kembali menatap Sasuke. "Benarkah itu?"

Yang di tanyai pun hanya mengangguk pelan seraya berkata. "Hn.",

Wajah Naruto kembali sumringah, senyumannya kian melebar. 2 hari ini ia mendapati kejutan yang sangat-sangat Naruto impikan selama ini.

Dapat berkumpul bersama kedua orang tuanya, bertemu kembali dengan sang guru kesayangannya, dan kini ia dapat kembali satu tim dengan seorang sahabat sekaligus rival dan sudah ia anggap sebagai saudara. Uchiha Sasuke...

.

Sepulang dari kedai Yakiniku, Naruto kembali ke apartemennya dengan wajah yang berseri. Senyum tak berhenti melekat di wajah tampan shinobi muda tersebut.

Ia menatap langit yang di penuhi oleh beberapa bintang, pemuda itu tersenyum penuh arti. Kini ia dapat merasakan kehidupan sempurna dengan orang-orang berharga yang berada di sekitarnya...

Akan tetapi perasaan janggal itu kembali memenuhi benaknya, ia merasa bahwa seluruh orang terdekat dan teman-temannya sangatlah asing.

"Apakah benar, ini tempat ku?" gumam Naruto lirih. "Aku seperti tidak mengenal mereka semua, terasa sangat asing bagi ku."

Pemuda itu menggeleng cepat. Mencoba untuk menepis semua pikiran dan perasaan yang membuat dirinya ragu.

"_Tadaima_..." ucap Naruto ketika ia sudah memasuki apartemennya dan melepas sepatu sandal ninja hitam miliknya.

"Naruto? Tak biasanya kau pulang larut malam seperti ini, apa kau habis berkencan dengan Hinata-_chan_?" Minato mengerlingkan _sapphire_nya untuk menggoda sang anak.

"Aku? Berkencan dengan Hinata?" Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Rona merah akan terlihat jelas jika saja wajah pemuda itu tidak _tan_.

Memang tidak bisa di pungkiri, saat ini Naruto sudah memiliki perasaan khusus pada kunoichi Hyuuga tersebut. Sejak pengakuan sang gadis saat invansi Pain setahun yang lalu, namun pemuda itu terlalu malu untuk mengutarakannya meskipun ia sudah tahu jawaban apa yang akan di berikan kunoichi bernama Hinata itu.

"Iya, kau sudah berpacaran dengannya selama 6 bulan, kan?" Minato masih tetap dengan tatapan jenakanya. Pria itu nampak memegang sebuah novel yang sudah sedikit usang.

Mengalihkan pembicaraan, Naruto segera menatap benda yang berada di genggaman sang ayah. "_Tou-san_, apa itu?"

Minato melirik sekilas benda yang di pegangnya, kemudian kembal menatap Naruto. "Ini novel karya Jiraiya-_sensei_."

Glek. Naruto menelan ludah, setahunya _Sannin_ mesum itu selalu membuat novel dewasa dengan mengintip perempuan mandi sebagai idenya.

"Novel ini menceritakan tentang kehidupan Jiraiya-_sensei_ sejak kecil, dan katakter dalam tokoh utama di novel ini bernama Naruto." jelas Minato yang mengetahui arti tatapan dari sang anak. "Kami meminta izin pada beliau untuk memberikan nama Naruto itu untuk mu, karena aku dan Kushina berharap kau juga bisa menjadi seperti karakter dalam novel ini. Seorang shinobi yang pantang menyerah dalam meraih keinginannya."

Naruto teringat akan sebuah novel yang sempat ia baca atas pemberian Fukasaku, dan Naruto sudah dapat menebak bahwa novel ini adalah novel yang waktu itu ia baca.

Jika mengingat harapan kedua orang tuanya, Naruto serasa ingin menangis. Pengorbanan kedua orang tuanya tidaklah tanggung-tanggung, di hari pertama ia berada di dunia ini kedua orang tuanya sudah tewas tepat di hadapannya. Dengan beberapa cipratan darah sang orang tua di wajahnya.

Hei, kenapa ia bisa beranggapan seperti itu? Bukankah saat ini sudah jelas kedua orang tuanya sudah berada di sisinya?

Minato menaikan sebelah alisnya seraya melambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Naruto. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto segera tersadar, tatapannya menyiratkan bahwa ia sedang menimbang sesuatu. Kemudian ia menatap sang ayah dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"_Tou-san_, boleh aku berbicara sesuatu pada mu?" ujar Naruto ragu. "K-kalau boleh, aku juga ingin ada Jiraiya-_sensei_ disini. Karena ku rasa ini adalah hal penting."

"Tentu saja. Aku akan memanggil Jiraiya-_sensei_ dengan jurus ku." jawab Minato seraya tersenyum.

Kini Naruto sudah merasa sedikit rileks saat melihat respon sang ayah yang sepertinya positif. Dengan sabar ia menunggu Minato yang sedang merapalkan sebuah jurus yang sebenarnya sudah sedikit bisa Naruto kuasai sekarang.

Tak lama kemudian, kepulan asap putih muncul dan menampakan sebuah sosok berutubuh tinggi dan besar dengan rambut putih panjangnya yang jabrik.

"_Sensei_, sepertinya Naruto ingin membicarakan hal serius pada kita." jelas Minato singkat.

Jiraiya hanya mengangguk. "Tadinya aku ingin marah karena kalian seenaknya saja membawa ku kemari di saat aku tengah di kelilingi gadis-gadis cantik, tapi aku harus mengurungkannya karena ku rasa ini adalah hal penting."

Ketiganya duduk di meja makan, Minato dan Jiraiya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Begini..." ucap Naruto memulai pembicaraan. "A-aku merasa bahwa tempat ku bukanlah disini, apa Jiraiya-_sensei_ dan _Tou-san _tahu sesuatu?"

Minato dan Jiraiya saling lirik satu sama lain, kemudian Jiraiya membuka suaranya. "Kenapa kau bisa berbicara seperti itu?"

"T-tidak, aku hanya merasa bahwa orang-orang di sekitar ku asing. Meskipun aku sudah sangat menghafal wajah mereka." jawab Naruto. "Lagi pula, aku merasa kejanggalan disini."

"Kejanggalan? Apa maksud mu?" Minato nampak heran dan tidak mengerti.

"Kedua orang tua ku sudah jelas-jelas tewas saat penyerangan Kyuubi tepat di hari lahir ku. Juga Sasuke, Sasuke adalah ninja pelarian kelas S, dia telah mengkhianati desa demi membalaskan dendam klannya pada tetua Konoha, dan sampai saat ini dia masih belum kembali ke Konoha."

Naruto menarik nafas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya. "Jiraiya-_sensei _juga sudah tewas 1 setengah tahun yang lalu saat pengintaiannya tentang ketua Akatsuki di negara Ame. Juga tentang Hinata, aku sama sekali tidak merasa bahwa aku pernah menjalin hubungan khusus dengannya."

Minato dan Jiraiya tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Naruto. Mereka hanya terdiam seraya menatap Naruto dengan intens.

"Itu semua benar..." ungkap Jiraiya. "Kau tersesat di sebuah dimensi, disini adalah dunia yang penuh dengan perdamaian. Organisasi serta ninja pelarian tidak ada disini."

Mata Naruto terbelalak lebar. "J-jadi maksud kalian..."

Minato mengangguk. "Kau sudah menyadari dan mengungkapkan pada kami dengan jujur, Naruto. Dan sepertinya besok adalah kali terakhir kita dapat bertemu."

Tanpa mereka sadari, Kushina yang berada di balik tembok pembatas antara ruang makan dan dapur mendengar segala pembicaraan mereka. Cairan bening dengan bebas keluar dan menyusuri pipi wanita itu. Dengan menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangannya, Kushina menangis dalam diam...

.

Pagi harinya, Naruto bangun dengan penampilan kusut dan wajah yang lesu. Pembicaraan semalam membuatnya tidak bisa tidur dan sedikit merasa kehilangan, ia merasa kehilangan karena lagi-lagi ia harus rela melepaskan keinginan terbesarnya disaat ia sudah dapat merasakan itu semua.

Dengan langkah gontai, Naruto memasuki kamar mandi dan keluar dengan penampilan yang sedikit rapih dari yang sebelumnya.

Naruto mengenakan pakaian yang saat permata kali ia kenakan disini, jaket orange-hitam dengan celana orange, sepatu sandal ninja sampai di atas mata kaki bewarna hitam serta ikat kepala berlambangkan Konoha bewarna hitam dengan tali yang sedikit panjang di belakangnya.

Mengingat ini adalah hari terakhir ia dapat merasakan sebuah kebersamaan keluarga, Naruto mencengkram dada kirinya, ia meringis dan menangis dalam hati.

"K... kenapa aku harus merasakan perasaan ini lagi?" lirihnya. Matanya menyipit seraya menatap sendu lantai kayu kamarnya.

"Naruto, kau sudah selesai? Ayo sarapan." suara sang ibu dari luar kamar membuatnya sedikit terkejut dan kembali sadar. Pemuda itu tak menyadari bahwa ibunya memperhatikan dan melihat ekspresinya tadi.

.

"Naruto, kenapa raut wajah mu seperti itu?" ujar Kushina memecah keheningan setelah acara sarapan mereka selesai. "_Kaa-san _lihat kau lebih banyak diam hari ini."

"A-ah, _ano_..." Naruto nampak bingung menentukan jawaban. "_Daijobou_, _kaa-san_."

"Oh ayolah Naruto, hari ini hari dimana kau kembali ke tempat asal mu, kan?" terdapat sedikit raut kesedihan di nada Kushina saat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

DEG!

"K-Kushina, darimana kau..." gumam Minato terbata.

"Hahaha, aku tak sengaja mendengar perbincangan kalian semalam dengan Jiraiya-_sensei_." jawab Kushina diselingi dengan suara tawa yang di paksakan. Dan Minato menyadari itu.

"_K_... _kaa-san_..." lirih Naruto mendapati sang ibu yang berusaha tetap tegar.

"Tenang saja Naruto, meskipun _kaa-san _merasa sangat kehilangan dirimu. Akan tetapi teman-teman serta orang di sekitar mu lebih membutuhkan mu. Jangan khawatirkan _kaa-san_, _kaa-san_ ini wanita yang kuat, tahu!" jelas Kushina lembut seraya mengepalkan tangannya.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya dapat tersenyum kecut. Perkataan ibunya memang benar, teman-teman dan orang di sekitarnya pasti sedang sibuk mencarinya. Belum lagi masih ada keinginan yang harus ia capai disana, membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha dan menjadi Hokage.

.

"Persiapan akan di mulai, aku akan menggunakan jurus teleportasi dimensi." ucap Minato.

Saat ini Minato, Jiraiya, serta Kushina sedang berada di pinggiran desa Konoha. Mereka kesini untuk menyiapkan serta mengantar Naruto kembali pada tempat asalnya.

Naruto memandang bergantian ketiga orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya, terutama pada kedua insan berambut _blonde_ dan merah. Kedua orang tuanya.

Pelan tapi pasti, Naruto mendekati Jiraiya. Kemudian memeluknya erat. "_Ero-sannin_..."

"Yo, Naruto! Pastikan kau akan menjadi Hokage sesuai dengan cita-cita mu ya! Jangan sia-siakan perjuangan diri ku disana yang telah mengorbankan nyawa demi mengintai Akatsuki!" pesan Jiraiya yang mengerlingkan sebelah matanya. Ia mengangkat jempolnya ke atas.

Naruto mengangguk, kemudian ia berjalan mendekati sang ayah. "_Tou-san_..."

"Naruto, yang di katakan Jiraiya-_sensei_ benar. Kau tidak boleh membuat orang-orang yang menyayangi mu kecewa, bagaimana pun mereka adalah bagian dari hidup mu, kan? Jadilah Hokage seperti ayah dan selamatkanlah sahabat mu dari dendam." pesan Minato yang saat ini tengah memeluk Naruto erat.

Naruto berusaha untuk tidak menangis saat ini, namun ia tak bisa. Ia tak bisa saat pemuda itu berhadapan dengan sang ibu, ini... begitu berat baginya.

"Naruto..." lirih Kushina dengan air mata yang telah menggenang di sudut violetnya. Kemudian wanita itu memeluk Naruto dengan erat, menaruh kepalanya pada pundak tegap sang anak.

"_K_... _kaa-san_..." Naruto berkata seraya meneteskan satu persatu bulir air matanya. Pemuda itu dengan keras berusaha agar tidak terisak dalam tangisannya.

"Kembalilah, _kaa-san _akan selalu menyayangi dan mendukung mu disini." ujar Kushina yang mengelus rambut _blonde_ Naruto. Tatapannya lembut khas seorang ibu kembali ia tujukan untuk anaknya yang berasal dari tempat yang berbeda itu.

"Naruto, semuanya sudah siap." ucap Minato. Tangannya masih tetap merapal sebuah segel jurus.

Naruto mengangguk, dengan berat hati ia melepaskan pelukannya dengan sang ibu. Kemudian pemuda itu berdiri di tengah-tengah lingkaran yang sudah di persiapkan Minato tadi. Dan perlahan-lahan tubuh pemuda itu bercahaya.

"NARUTO~ SAMPAI JUMPA~!" terdengar sebuah suara dari kejauhan. Perlahan-lahan gerombolan itu mendekat dan memperjelas sosok mereka.

"Teman-teman..." lirih Naruto. Air matanya kembali menetes.

Naruto menatap semua orang yang kini berada di hadapannya...

Sang ibu yang tengah menangis dalam dekapan ayahnya...

Seluruh anggota Konoha 11 yang kini telah lengkap...

Kakashi-_sensei_ dan Sakura yang tengah tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangannya...

Hinata, kekasihnya di tempat ini yang tengah tersenyum lembut seraya menatapnya dengan intens. Sebuah sungai kecil terdapat di wajah jelita kunoichi tersebut...

Serta sang sahabat juga rivalnya, Sasuke. Yang tengah berdiri dengan _cool _seraya menatapnya dengan artian selamat-tinggal-sobat. Seraya tersenyum kecil...

Naruto menatap mereka semua dengan lekat, hal seperti ini takkan dapat ia lihat jika ia telah kembali pada tempat aslinya. Semuanya...

Perlahan tubuh Naruto mulai samar, kemudian menghilang perlahan dari kakinya.

Disaat terakhirnya, Naruto menatap teman-teman serta Jiraiya. "Sayonara, _tomodachi to Jiraiya-sensei_..."

Kemudian tatapannya beralih menatap kedua orang yang telah membuatnya berada di dunia ini, kedua orang tuanya. "_Sayonara_, _tou-san to kaa-san_..."

"_SAYONARA_, NARUTO~!" salam perpisahan yang di ucapkan oleh semua orang yang berada disana.

Di iringi dengan kalimat tersebut, tubuh Naruto sepenuhnya pun menghilang, hanya tersisa jejak air mata pemuda itu di rerumputan hijau.

.

.

.

**OWARI ****— THE END**

.

.

.

Satu fic lagi sebelum Try Out kedua dilaksanakan. ^^

Semoga Reader tidak bosan untuk terus baca Fanfic produksi(?) ku, ya...

Fic ini terinspirasi dari **Naruto Shippuden the Movie: Road to Ninja**. Aku emang benar-benar gak modal inspirasi untuk fic ini.

.

**(Untuk Flamer, kalau kalian ingin mem-flame. Tolong jangan flame character yang udah dibuat Kishi-sensei ya! Tapi flame fanficnya. ^^**

**Dan akan lebih berharga jika Flamer-**_**san**_** memberikan flamenya dengan bahasa yang baik.)**

.

**Maaf kalau fanficnya membuat kalian bingung (atau garing?) ^^"**

.

**Boleh minta reviewnya? \(*u*)/**

.

**Salam,**


End file.
